


Better?

by zimmer2d



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, I didn't plan for smut, Missionary Position, and cheese, feel better buddy, honey buddha chips, lol, shit happens, what can you do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Seven strokes softly at your head as you lay there in his lap. It was a safe place to you, nothing could possibly annoy, endanger, or hurt you as long as you were there. The soft strokes of his hands lull you into a dreamlike state of ease as you lay there. “Not having a great day, I take it?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skrooker (toxicNeurosis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicNeurosis/gifts).



> For Skrooker and her shitty day!
> 
> Feel better~

Seven strokes softly at your head as you lay there in his lap. It was a safe place to you, nothing could possibly annoy, endanger, or hurt you as long as you were there. The soft strokes of his hands lull you into a dreamlike state of ease as you lay there. “Not having a great day, I take it?”

“No.” 

“Can I do anything to make it better?” he asks you. You only shrug at him. You can't really think with him petting you like this, and frankly, you don't want to try. The events of your day have done its damage and the simple idea of the synapses firing in your mind gives you a headache. Seven pats your head, signaling you to sit up so he can readjust his body for you to rest comfortably on his front. “Better?” he asks. You nod as you settle into him, hearing his heart beat steadily in your ear, his legs slung on either side of the sofa back or front as he continues to slide his hands gently over your hair.

He picks up the remote beside the sofa and flicks on some music, then presses another button to dim the lights overhead. “Better?” he asks you. You nod at him, a twang of pain shooting across your head and you automatically put a hand to your temple. You feel a bit of gentle pressure as Seven’s fingers make light circles at both of your temples, easing away the tension. “Mm…” you groan contentedly, letting your hand fall and dangle by his side.

“Better?” he asks you again. You nod again and let him continue. At some point you fell into a near dreamless sleep and when you wake up, you were in Seven’s bed, wrapped up in his blankets. “Hey there,” he smiles as he enters the room, a tray in his hands with hot tea and a bag of his precious Honey Buddha chips. “Thought you might like a snack.”

“If you're giving me these,” you laugh as you gingerly pick up the steaming tea, “I must be either very special or very near death.”

Seven puts the tray down with a smirk. “Well you are quite special,” he says as he makes himself comfortable next to you. His expression changes from teasing to concern, “Want to talk about it?”

You sip your tea (lemon with a tiny bit of ginger, just the way you like it. Honestly, how a man can be so perfect is beyond you…), not really wanting to talk about anything. It shows on your face, because Seven just smiles at you, stroking your face as his golden eyes stare into yours. “A simple no would've sufficed,” he jokes, “No need to look so angry.” You laugh into your cup and Seven’s smile widens. “That's what I wanted to see. Come here,” he opens his arms for you as you put your cup on the tray on the bedside table. His arms wrap around you, holding you securely against his chest. He kisses your cheek softly, his thumbs stroking at your back. “If you decide to, I'm all ears, ok?” he says in your ear.

“Ok.” You sit that way for a moment, taking in his warmth and the rhythm of his heartbeat against your chest until you hear a kind of hissing in your ear. You feel his jaw move along yours, though you can't make out what he's saying. “What are you saying?” you ask him.

“Nothing, just...wanted to say a little prayer for you,” he says gently, “Is that ok?”

“Of course,” you pull yourself into him tighter as he finishes his prayer for you, ending with a whispered ‘Amen’. “Thank you.”

“It's nothing,” he says. He pulls away from you just enough to look at you directly. “I'm always here if you need me, ok? Talk, pray, whatever you need, I'm here, alright?” 

“Ok.”

“Even my prized Honey Buddha chips...maybe…” 

You snort with laughter at him, “It won't come to that,” you promise him, “Nothing is worth taking your prized possessions from you.”

“You're my most prized possession,” he says lowly, rubbing his nose along yours, “So if that's what it takes, then every chip in the world is yours.”

He kisses you slowly, pulling you into his lap and letting his fingers ghost over your thighs. You feel his heart beating faster with excitement as yours flutters in anticipation. It doesn't take too long or too much for either of you to find yourselves undressed and kissing sloppily on the middle of the bed, slight moans and whimpers emitting from your mouths as Seven rocks into your sex. “I'll make it better, ok?” he says between kisses.

“Please, Seven…” you moan as he sucks in your lip and tugs gently at it before travelling down to make good on his word. He never presses too hard or kisses to rough, especially if you don't want it. Seven gently sucks at your skin, paying special attention to your neck and venturing onward.

“Ngh.. oh…” you sigh into him as he flicks his tongue at your nipples, his fingers mirroring his movements on the other side. He slips further down your body, breathing heavily against your heat, breathing you in before he teases you with the tip of his tongue, forcing you to arch your back and whine loudly at him. “Oh...yes, Seven…”

“Are you ready for me?” he asks you throatily, wiping his face of your arousal. You nod and he gives you a quick kiss before he wanders over to the bathroom to grab a condom. You watch him roll the latex down, then, after placing his glasses on the bedside table, he feels around for you in that cute, blind-as-a-bat sort of way. 

“You can keep them on, you know, “ you giggle as you clumsily get into a comfortable position.

“But you always take them off eventually,” he chuckles as he feels his way down your body, searching for the hot and wet cavern. You squeal with delight when his finger curls into you. “Found it,” he smirks at you, then pushes in slowly, groaning at the tightness and warmth of you.

Seven maintains a smooth pace, letting you feel all of him as he helps you forget your day and all the hell it entailed. It helps that his grunts and groans prove that he's enjoying himself too. “Oh...mm, yes…” he moans into your neck. His hands find yours and he threads them together, holding them above your head.

For the most part, things are pleasantly quiet; soft moans and grunts, occasionally a name would tumble out of your mouth or out of Seven’s, but otherwise it was silent, sweet lovemaking. That wasn't to say it didn't have the same effect as ravenous fucking would.

You feel your body tensing as he drives into you, tightening around his member to the point of impossible for Seven to continue slowly. “Oh, you...you're sucking me in...I-I can’t…”

“S-Seven...I'm so...hngh...so c-close…”

Seven ups his speed just enough to almost literally throw you over the edge, screaming his name as your release sets his off and he cums with a lip-biting groan.

He pulls out and properly discards the condom in the bathroom, bringing a towel to clean you up. Once done, he tosses the towel onto the dirty clothes heap in the corner, tucking you into his arms, again, making you feel safe and secure. “Better?” he smiles at you, pressing a sleepy kiss on your temple.

“All better.”


End file.
